His Hufflepuff
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco falls in love with Tonks after spending time in Grimmauld Place. What would have happened if Draco had gone and asked the Order for help, instead of following his parents.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 531

Title: His Hufflepuff

Note: AU! Draco goes to the Order for help.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Missed Moments:

(character) Draco Malfoy

(song) Perfect by Ed Sheeran

* * *

International Wizarding School Competition:

[School]: Ivernmorny

[Year] 1

[Prompts]: [Plot Point] - Sexual rights

1\. Use a comma before any coordinating conjunction

2\. Use a comma after a dependent clause that starts a sentence.

3\. Use a comma when directly addressing someone or something in a sentence.

[Theme]: Commas- Writing School

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 5: Demonology: Asmodeus: Task #1: Write about lusting after someone/something.

* * *

His shield had slipped; it was clear in the way she made his silver eyes shine in a way he had never seen before. After Draco had gone to professor Dumbledore, he had been sent to Grimmauld Place for his own protection, and then he found the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks, as she referred to herself, and she was without a doubt the most marvellous person he had ever seen. He had always believed himself quite the charmer, but he had no idea how to get this older woman to notice him. He wasn't sure if she even noticed he was alive.

"Um, Tonks," Draco said, calling her into a room where they could be alone together.

"You wanted to see me?" Tonks said with a grin, she was about to go out on a mission, Draco had overheard Dumbledore mention that they were moving Potter, and he couldn't help but feel worried that she might not be coming back.

"I just, I worry about you going out there," Draco said, he felt himself flushed with the admission. He wasn't usually that direct.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Tonks smiled. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She winked cheekily at him, and he felt his heart racing. He longed to kiss her, her lips looked so full and soft beneath the dim lighting of the dusty room. The allure of her was making his heart race, and he wished he could be bold and take her in his arms.

"I worry because I care. Merlin, help me, I know I shouldn't, but I do," Draco confessed.

"You care about me?" Tonks raised her eyebrows at him. "A poor little Hufflepuff, huh?"

"No, I don't mean it that way," Draco admitted, his grey eyes giving away more than he was ready to admit. His palms were sweaty, and he nervously wiped them on his robes.

"So, is it because I'm a woman?" Tonks attempted to guess again.

"No, although you are a beautiful one," Draco admitted, wishing he had the Gryffindor courage that he was often jealous of Potter for.

"Oh," she said. "You _like _me, don't you?" Draco simply nodded. He did like her, yes, he passionately wanted her, craved her, but yes, he also liked her. She had a special way of making him feel like he was important, without even making it seem like she was focused on anything he said. Draco felt like being around her had made him a better person, and although his motives with her were entirely selfish, he would never compromise her and put her in a situation she wasn't comfortable with.

Tonks took a step towards him and heard a voice call for her. "I should go," she said, a sudden emotion flickering over her, and her eyes shone silver, the same molten silver he was sure his own eyes reflected. Then she kissed him and turned to leave. He watched her leave, and a sigh escaped his mouth once she left, his hand reaching towards his mouth.

"Bold, beautiful, strong, Hufflepuff," he whispered. "Sometimes I wish I was more like you."


End file.
